Five New Friends
by Music Freak814
Summary: This is the very first fanfiction i've ever written. I just never posted it on here. I hope it's good.
1. The Hogwarts Express

The Hogwarts Express

It's the day before the start of the new term at Hogwarts. The house was silent. Harry was in his bedroom and the three Dursleys were outside in the garden. Everyone heard a bang. Harry ran down stairs and he heard his cousin scream like a little school girl and heard his uncle scream,

"WHAT IN THE RUDDY HELL WAS THAT!"

Harry made it into the living room before the three Dursleys and to his surprise it was Ron Weasleys dad Arthur Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley what are you doing here?" Harry said in a shocked tone.

"I've come to pick you up so you can get on the train with Ron and everyone tomorrow".

"Of course we will be heading off to Diagon Ally to get everyone's school stuff."

"We will be meeting everyone else there."

Harry still in shock of seeing Mr. Weasley there ran up stairs skipping stairs two at a time to get his school trunk and everything else that had to go back to Hogwarts with him. Harry hurried back downstairs, said goodbye as fast as he could to the Dursleys and ran into the fireplace. Mr. Weasley gave Harry a hand full of flu powder and he was off to Diagon Ally.

Harry still didn't like the swirling around through the fireplaces when he used floo powder but getting away from the Dursleys was Harry's first priority. Harry finally landed in Diagon Ally and when he got up everyone was already there waiting for him and Mr. Weasley, not too long after Harry landed through the grate Mr. Weasley came tumbling out.

Everyone headed toward Flourish and Blotts too get there new spell books. After that everyone split up and went there separate ways. After Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the ice cream parlour they met up with everyone else and went back to The Burrow.

"I can't believe we didn't run into that son of a bitch Malfoy", said Ron.

"HARRY, RON AND HERMIONE SUPPERS READY!" called Mrs. Weasley.

After they all ate Harry and Ron went to the highest room in the house (other known as Rons room) and Hermione went with Ginny to her room. They all had a good nights sleep and the next day they were all ready to go back to Hogwarts.

"The train leaves in five minutes!" screamed Mrs. Weasley.

"Come on we have to get through the barrier", said Ginny.

They all eventually got through the barrier with two minutes remaining.

"HURRY UP!" bellowed Mr. Weasley.

The youngest four Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione all loaded up on the train. (Percy finished school last year).

They all got a compartment together and then Fred and George went off to find there friend Lee Jordan. Ginny went off to find Luna Lovegood. It was down to Harry, Ron and Hermione left in that compartment. It's been two long hours and they're getting restless.

Just then they had a visitor. The last person they wanted to see. It was Draco Malfoy.

"What the fuck do you want", Ron said angrier than ever.

"I just wanted to see if Potter made it through the summer", drawled Malfoy.

"Well I did for your information", Harry snapped back.

"Ahhh that's too bad another year with Potter", Malfoy replied back.


	2. The Great Hall Frighten

The Great Hall Frighten

"Why don't you just leave us the fuck alone Malfoy!" Ron shouted.

"Because I don't want to", Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up and get the fuck out of our compartment", Harry snapped.

"Will you three just give it the up!?" Screamed Hermione

"Oooooo the mudblood decided to speak", Malfoy replied.

Malfoy and his two followers left the trio alone and went to find there own compartment. The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was a nice ride so long as Malfoy wasn't near.

When finally at long last the Hogwarts Express finally pulled into Hogsmeade station everyone exited it with passionable smiles on there face, of course except the Slytherins and most of the first years.

"Follow me! Firs' years follow me!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around and it was there care of Magical Creatures teacher Rubeus Hagrid. Also the Hogwarts Gamekeeper.

"Hello Hagrid", Harry, Ron and Hermione said together.

"'Ello 'ow was your summer?"

"Same old", said Harry.

"Mine wasn't too bad", Ron and Hermione said together again.

"You three better be goin' to get a carriage", Hagrid told them.

"Alright we'll see you later then", Harry told Hagrid.

By the time Harry, Ron and Hermione got to where the carriages were parked the only one left consisted of Malfoy all by himself.

"Great", said Hermione. "We're stuck with that stuck up little prune."

"Couldn't be so bad, can it?" Harry asked.

"Um, let me see, YA!" Screamed Ron.

"Well we don't have a choice," Hermione replied.

The trio got into the carriage where Malfoy happily ignored them and they ignored him. It started to rain and storm half way up to the school and neither of the four were very happy about it.

They arrived at the school and then it started hailing outside and every single student ran as fast as they could go to make it inside the Entrance Hall.

They all entered the Great Hall when not to soon after Professor McGonagall brought in the first years. The Sorting Ceremony was about half an hour even though there weren't much new students.

Gryffindor inherited 10 new students, Hufflepuff got 5 new students, Ravenclaw gained 10 students and Slytherin gained 8 new students.

Gryffindor were very pleased of how much new students they got and everyone was already making new friends with their new house mates.

They had just started the Welcome Back feast when all of a sudden the power flickered and went out. There was so much commotion and the first years were all screaming at the top of there lungs.

"That's the first time the power has ever gone out since we've been here," said Hermione in a sort of scared voice.

"This is so weird though guys", Harry said.

"Ya it is", Ron added afterward.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled.

"Everyone have a seat at your house tables", McGonagall added.

So everyone took a seat and still in a panic they were all talking and wondering what had happened.

"The hail outside has knocked out our power and I have checked with the Ministry and they said that we will probably be without power for a couple of days or so", Dumdledore said.

**A/N: I know in the movies they don't have real electricity, but in my story they do. Please read & review :)**


	3. The Noise

The Weird Noise

"Welcome first years" Dumbledore announced.

"Now everyone can enjoy the feast in the dark with the light off of your wands". Dumbledore announced to the four houses.

When the feast and dessert was over Professor Dumbledore had another announcement to make to the school.

"Now that we are done the feast in which I really do hope you all enjoyed it I have the pleasure in announcing that I have found a new Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA) teacher". I would like you all to meet professor Doloris Wallace.

"Wow she looks really young", Hermione said with her mouth half open at the fact that she was extremely pretty.

"This here is my granddaughter in which she was very excited when I told her that we had an opening for a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher here at Hogwarts. Right after I mentioned it I remembered that my lovely and beautiful granddaughter here had taken a course to become a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at the best wizarding college ever so I decided to hire her and hopefully she will last more than a year unlike all of our other Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers".

The whole great hall erupted in applause for Professor Wallace who (taken her seat at the top table right beside her grandfather) and surprisingly some of the Slytherins were clapping too.

"Now everyone if you can please make your way very carefully through the dark up to your common rooms and if you need to use lumos with your wands", Dumbledore announced.

"Like always tomorrow is the first day of classes so during breakfast you will receive your timetables for this term from your house advisors before you head out to your first classes".

As everyone got up from there house tables to go out to the great hall everyone froze as fast as they got up.

"What the fuck was that!" Ron yelled to Harry and Hermione over all of the frightened screaming coming from mainly the first years.

"I don't fuckin know", Hermione replied.

"Hey guys look over at the Slytherin table", Harry said to Ron and Hermione over the screaming with a look of amazement on his face.

"See Malfoys face", Hermione sneered.

"Ya he looks pretty frightened, wouldn't you two say?" Ron said.

"Ya, isn't it so fuckin funny", Harry replied trying so hard not to laugh.

"SILENCE!", Dumbledore screamed over screaming for the second time tonight.

"There is nothing be afraid of", he told the whole school.

"Just light your wands and make your way very carefully to your common rooms".

As everyone made there ways to there common rooms they heard another noise but this time it was just a clap of thunder.

"Wow could this night get any weirder?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.

"Oh it probably could, in fact it just did", Hermione replied.

"What do you mean Hermione?" , Harry asked Hermione with a look of suprise.

"Look whose coming right this way looking guilty of something and looks like he wants to be nice", Hermione told them.

"Malfoy", sneered Ron.

"What do you want Malfoy?", Ron said to Malfoy.

"I just want to talk to Granger alone for minute please", Malfoy replied.

"Why?", Hermione asked aghast.

"Because I want to er ask you something?"

"Ok you have five minutes", she replied to him.

"Hermione if you need us just scream", Harry told her before she walked off.

"Ya and we'll wait right here for you too", Ron told her.

"I was just thinking you, Potter and Weasley have been my enemies the past three years and I don't want this to continue so I was wondering if we could call it a truce?" Malfoy said to Hermione.

"Ok I'll tell you this I have secretly liked you since third year Malfoy but I don't think Harry and Ron will call it a truce with you", Hermione told him.

"Can you try and get them to call a truce?"

"Tell me why exactly Malfoy?"

"Well see the thing is that my mom told me that I am not really a Malfoy. Not biologically. And that I have different parents and my father is a death eater and he'd want to kill me because originally I am a muggle born which I just found out at the beginning of summer. So I've had a long time to think about this. My dad doesn't know I'm adopted. My mom pretended to be pregnant. She told me she's going to tell him".

"I see", Hermione replied

"Ya, and my mother told me to not go back to the house until I here from her. Not on holidays or anything, who knows what he'll do to her. Or me for that matter. My friends' parents found out and now they're not aloud to hang out with me at all and I have no friends left, and because you're a muggle born too that means that we're sort of alike", Malfoy said.

"Can you explain my story to the other two and ask them if they'll call it a truce?"

"What about Ginny we hang out with her all of the time?"

"Ya, her two, please can you do this?

"Ya I guess I can do that, Malfoy. But I'm telling you, after 6 years, I'm pretty sure they'll make you work for it".

"Thank you and for the record I've liked you to since for a while too. Since third year also".

"I'll send you an owl with their answer", Hermione told Malfoy.

"Ok I will see you then", Malfoy said before leaving.

"So what did he want?", Harry asked her when she joined them again.

So Hermione explained the whole situation to them and they said that they will have to sleep on it.

The next day everyone in the common room seemed very tired. They were all talking about the power failure and the weird noise that they heard. They figured that it was someone or something trying to get into the school using magic and it backfired.

"Is everyone on crack?", Ron spat on their way down to breakfast.

"I dunno", Hermione answered shrilly.

"You have to admit though that it was really weird the power went out and then that weird noise that was even louder than a clap of thunder", Harry said.

"True", Ron and Hermione agreed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione found three seats at the Gryffindor table and sat down. Harry and Ron started filling their bowls with cereal. Harry chose Corn Puffs, Ron chose Nesquick and Hermione started to eat her porridge.

"Oh look there's the mail owls", Ron said with a mouthful of cereal. Harry and Ron were so interested in eating before their first class that they didn't realise that Hermione had got an owl.

_Granger,__  
_  
_It's Draco Malfoy, I was just wondering if you had spoken to Potter and Weasley last night about what we talked about._ _Write back_ _and let me know.___

Hermione read this letter hiding it underneath the table and decided to write back and tell him that she did but didn't get an answer yet.

_Malfoy, ___

_I did talk to them and Ginny about what we talked about but they all said that they would have to sleep on it. I'll send you an owl once I know the official answer.___

Hermione sent the owl that brought her Malfoys letter with her response and then started to talk to Harry and Ron about it.

"Have you guys decided yet if you want to call it a truce with Malfoy yet?", Hermione asked them.

"Ya, but we want to have a meeting with Ginny about it first before we give you our answer", Harry told Hermione.

"Ya, we'll let you know when we know what we want to do", Ron added to Harry's response.

"Where is Ginny anyway?", Hermione asked them.

"Oh, I see her coming", Ron spat out with yet another mouthful of food.

"Hey Gin what's up?", Harry asked her.

"Nothing. Hey guys do you remember that whole thing Hermione said about Malfoy?", Ginny asked Ron and Harry.

"Ya, what about it?" said Ron and Harry together.

"I was just thinking maybe we should give Malfoy a chance. I mean he is after all like Hermione. Well, so he says", Ginny replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?", Ron said scathingly.

"MUGGLE BORN YOU STUPID GIT!", Ginny screamed at Ron.

Luckily there was so much noise in the great hall that no one else heard what she had screamed.

"Ya. We could give him a chance, but we're not going to be totally nice to him.", Ron said to Hermione.

"Ya, I agree with Ron. He has to work for our trust and liking", Harry told them.

"Well we're going to be Malfoys only friends now", Hermione told them.

"Oh ya I almost forgot, on one condition", Ron said.

"Ya and what would that be?", Hermione asked them.

"Only if we're on first name basis. I hate hearing my last name all the time", Harry said to her.

"Ya if he calls us by our first names then we'll call him by his first name", Ginny added.

"So Hermione you can tell him that we've agreed only on that condition", Ron told Hermione.

"Ok I'll tell him that, but don't forget it will take a little while for us to adjust to calling him by his first name and him to adjust to calling us by our first names, so keep that in mind".

"Ya we know Hermione", said Ginny.

"Oh look here comes Professor McGonagall with our time tables", Hermione squealed.


	4. The First Few Days

The First Few Days Without Power

"So What classes do you two have?", Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"Well I have DADA first, then Care of Magical Creatures right before lunch and then Double Arithmacy", Hermione told them.

"I have DADA first, Care of Magical Creatures right before lunch and Double Potions this afternoon", Ron said.

"Well I have DADA and Care of Magical Creatures with you two and then Double Potions with Ron this afternoon", Harry told his friends.

"We have DADA with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws", Harry said.

"Oh and look as usual Potions with the Slytherins", Ron sneered.

"Well it shouldn't be that bad since Malfoy won't be jeering us anymore with the rest of the scum bags", Harry said.

"Hey Hermione did you send Malfoy a letter with our responses yet?", Ginny asked who had just come over from sitting with her friends.

"No I guess I better go and do that before class", Hermione told the three of them.

___________________________________________________________________

Hermione got up to the owlery thinking about using Pig (Rons tiny owl) but then thought that he might be to hyper so she decided to use one of the schools big brown barn owls.

_Malfoy,___

_It's Hermione Granger. I just wanted to let you know that they said yes under one condition. All of us are on a first name basis. Write back and let me know if that is a problem or if it is not a problem._

_P.S. They also said you'll have to work for their trust and friendship. Like I told you they would.___

Hermione sent the owl off and headed for DADA.

___________________________________________________________________

When she got to the classroom the new teacher was greeting everyone outside of the classroom. Hermione met up with Harry and Ron and they picked their usual seats from the past years (which was at the front).

"Hey what's up guys?", Hermione asked.

"Nothing, what about you?", Harry asked her back.

"Nothing I just sent the letter off too Malfoy so he should get it soon", she told Harry and Ron.

"Ok. Do you think he will be up for the first name basis thing though?", Ron asked the other two.

"I dunno, maybe", Harry answered.

"I told him to write me back and let me know if it was a problem or not", Hermione said.

They sat and listened to Professor Wallace's introduction about herself and before they new it the class was over and they had to go outside for Care of Magical Creatures.

"It's not a very a nice day out is it?", Hermione asked them.

"Ya, the clouds are still really dark", Ron replied with a glum look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?", Harry asked him.

"What** . . .** Oh nothing", Ron said.

"Alright but where's Hagrid 'cuz I don't see him", Harry said with a surprised tone in his voice.

"Remember at the end of last year he told us that he was going to be gone most of this year", Hermione reminded them.

"Oh ya!", Harry and Ron said together.

"Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures, my name is Professor Horton and I will be filling in for Hagrid".

"Well then, this could be fun I guess", Ron retorted.

"Why do you always have to be this way when their is a different teacher?", Hermione snapped.

"Because I don't like new teachers", Ron said.

"Except of course Professor Wallace right?", Hermione said in a nasty tone of voice.

"Bite me", Ron snapped at Hermione.

"Where, when and how hard?", Hermione said just as a joke.

"You can't be serious", Ron said to Hermione in a whisper.

"Ewwww** . . . **that's so gross, you honestly thought I was serious?", Hermione said in a disgusted tone.

"No I didn't".

"Anyway what time is it?", Harry cut in before Ron and Hermione really got arguing.

"It's 11**:**48 almost time for lunch", Hermione told Harry.

"Thank Merlin", Ron sighed.

At the end of the lesson Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way back up to the castle when they saw someone getting the shit kicked out of them.

They ran towards whoever it was realising soon enough that it was Malfoy getting the shit kicked out of him by his ex best friends.

They seen Harry, Ron and Hermione running towards them and they took off.

"Yes", Malfoy managed to gasp.

"What", Hermione said.

All of a sudden Malfoy passed out. Hermione and Harry stayed with Malfoy while Ron ran up to the school to get Professor McGonagall who is now the new Matron of the school plus a Transfiguration teacher.

Professor McGonagall came running down to where Malfoy was passed out. She conjured up a stretcher and put Malfoy on it and then it floated up towards the castle.

A couple of days later the trio went up to the hospital wing to see Malfoy. He was asleep but Professor McGonagall said that he was going to be fine. Later on when Malfoy woke up the trio started to talk to him.

"Are you ok?", Harry asked him.

"I guess", Malfoy replied.

"Right before you passed out you said the word "_yes_", do you remember why?", Hermione asked him.

"Ya, I was saying yes it was no problem about the first name basis", Malfoy replied.

"Oh ok then", Harry, Ron and Hermione said together.


	5. Being Friends With The Enemy

The Start of Being Friends With The Enemy

Later on that day Draco was released from the hospital after having only Harry, Ron and Hermione visiting him for a couple of hours. It was supper time when he was released so he made his way to the great hall right directly from the hospital wing. When Draco entered the great hall and was making his way to the Slytherin table something weird happened. He had just made eye contact with Hermione and he realised something he thought would never happen in a million years. He had very strong feelings for her. So he looked away as fast as he could and sat down with his back to the three of them.

"Did you just see what I saw?", Ron and Harry said to one another so only they could hear each other.

"Ya, it looks like Malfoy Just made eye contact with Hermione", Harry whispered.

"So...", Said Ron.

"Do you think that he has feelings for her?", Ron asked Harry still in an undertone.

"Uhhhhh...", said Harry who was stuck for words. "Ya I think he does", Harry finished when he found his voice again.

"Hey guys what's up?", Ginny asked when she sat down beside Harry.

"We think Malfoy has a crush on Hermione", Harry told her.

"Ya well I think Hermione might feel the same way about him", Ginny told the two boys.

"W-what do you m-mean?", Said Ron stuttering.

"Well look at Her, she has been looking down at her food without talking or noticing that I'm even here", Ginny said.

"True", Harry and Ron said together.

A couple of minutes later when Hermione finally decided to look up from her plate of food she was blushing like crazy.

"Pssssssst...", Ron said.

"What?", Harry and Ginny hissed at him.

"Look how much Hermione is blushing", Ron said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Uhhhh... Hermione do you like Malfoy more than just a friend?", Ginny whispered across the table to her.

"Can we just talk about this later please?", Hermione fussed.

"Ya, fine then", Ginny said.

They finished off their supper without talking. They could hear the smacks of Rons lips over everyone else's talking in the great hall. The supper food finally disappeared after about an hour and the desserts appeared.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all had their separate favourite desserts no talking between the four of them. When all the desserts disappeared Professor Dumbledore got out of his seat and told them that it was time to go to there own dormitories and he wished them all a good night and a good sleep. Although curfew wasn't until 10:00 pm.

The four of them got up and left the Great Hall. Soon after they got up to the top of the marble staircase and everyone had gone their separate ways the four of them headed to the hidden Room of Requirement on the seventh floor.

In order to get into this room they had to walk back and forth three times and say why they want in the room in order for the door to turn up.

The four of them did so and the door showed up so they could enter the room. About ten minutes later Draco turned up.

"What took you so long Mal- I mean Draco", Ron said.

"I got caught up in the middle of the Slytherin drift coming out of the great hall so I couldn't get out until most of them had entered the common room.

"So this is sort of fun doing this and all", Draco said trying to make conversation in the awkwardness.

"Doing what", Ron asked him.

"Sneaking around", Draco replied.

"Ya it sort of is", Hermione said trying not to blush while being around her new friend.

"I guess", Harry, Ginny and Ron all said at the same time.

"Uhhhhh... Hermione can I talk to you alone?", Draco asked her trying not to sound embarrassed.

"Ya I suppose", Hermione said to him.

"Can you please come over to the walk in closet over there please?", Draco asked her.

"Ya", she replied.

"Okay, thanks", Draco said to her.

"No problem", she said in a weird voice.

"Ok, I wanted to ask you something", he said trying to get the guts to ask her what he wanted to.

"Well i'm listening, what did you want to ask me Draco?", Hermione said trying to not sound anxious.

"Well.... I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe.... be my girlfriend?", he asked her not trying to sound desperate.

"Ummmm...", Hermione paused for a moment. "Ya, I would really like that", she told him. "But there is one thing", she continued.

"And what's that?", Draco asked her.

"We can't tell the other three until the time is right and I'll know when the time is right, ok?", she asked him.

"Ya fine, but then when can we actually be able to act like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Draco asked her.

"I can use the time that I tell them that I am going to the library because they never come with me anyway".

"Ya ok. When is that?".

"Every night after the supper feast which is about 6:30 pm until curfew, so 10:00 pm".

"Ok that sounds great".

"Okay then", Hermione said.

"We can also send owls to each other if we can't make it", Hermione added.

"Ya perfect, but make sure to use a school owl and don't read it until you're by yourself", Draco told her.

"Of course not", Hermione said. They left the closet.

"What did he want?", Ginny asked her.

"I might tell you later", Hermione said with a little giggle.

"Oh one more thing everyone, in front of anyone else we stick to calling each other by our last names", Harry said before they all left after only ten minutes.

On the way back to there separate Common Rooms, Draco pulled Hermione aside again.

"What is it this time?", she asked him.

"I just wanted to ask you if you were going to tell Ginny about us?", Draco replied.

"Well I was thinking about it, is that ok with you?", she asked him.

"Oh ya. You guys are close so go ahead she'll understand a lot better than the other two", he told her.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow", Hermione whispered to Draco.

"Yep tomorrow", he whispered back with a little smirk on his face.

Then they all bid Draco good-bye and headed for the Gryffindor common room without much talking.

They got back to the common room about one minute later and Hermione and Ginny bid Harry and Ron goodnight and headed off for the girls' dormitories.

Ginny of course was in a younger grade but she was still aloud in Hermione's bed chamber. They got into their PJs in their separate bed chambers and Ginny then went up a flight of stairs to Hermione's bed chamber which was empty besides Hermione.

"So are you gonna tell me what Draco wanted?", Ginny asked in an excited sort of voice.

"Ya, I guess I will", Hermione told her.

"Ok so what did he want then?"

"Uhhhhh..."

"I'm waiting", Ginny said.

"He wanted to ask me if I would be his girlfriend", Hermione finished.

Ginny just sat on the bed and started to giggle.

"Are you fucking serious?", Ginny asked her.

"Ya I am", Hermione said starting to get frustrated with Ginny.

"Well what did you say then?", Ginny asked not laughing anymore.

"I said 'Yes' because I've liked him ever since I first saw him in third year and he said the same thing that he liked me ever since he first saw me in third year also", Hermione finished out of breath.

"You can't tell Harry and Ron please promise me you won't", Hermione pleaded.

"Fine I won't", Ginny told her.

"Okay thanks so much and i'm serious I don't want them to know until they're more used to this whole new friend thing", Hermione explained to Ginny.

"Ya I promise", Ginny reassured her.

"Okay thanks so much for keeping this a secret between you, me and Draco", Hermione told her.

"No problem", Ginny replied.

"Okay, maybe we should get to bed then it is getting late and I want to be up earlier tomorrow so I can have breakfast and get to Transfiguration early so I can study", Hermione told Ginny.

"Ya maybe you're right but of course the other two are still down in the common room", Ginny said.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow morning then", Hermione said to Ginny.

"Yep", Ginny answered.

"Goodnight!", they both said to one another at the same time.


	6. The Secret Is Revealed

The Secret Is Revealed

The next morning Hermione woke up later than usual. She hates being rushed around when she first wakes up. She rushed into the bathroom jumped in the shower and when she was done that she got dressed in her robes as fast as she could and then went into the bathroom again and straightened her hair and tied it back in a tight ponytail and ran down to the common room and to her surprise Harry, Ron and Ginny were all sitting there waiting for her to get her ass down there.

"Why the hell did you let me sleep so long!" she screamed at them.

"And why aren't you in class?" she asked in a panicked voice as if they were skipping and expecting her to skip with them.

"Classes have been cancelled", Harry told her.

"Why the hell have classes been cancelled?", she spat at them.

"We dunno", Ginny told her looking a little frightened as if Hermione was going to beat them up.

"Where is everyone else then?", Hermione asked them still not believing them.

"Trying to find out why the hell classes are cancelled", Ron piped up and told her.

"Ok well I'm gonna go and catch up on some homework", she told them before disappearing behind her textbooks.

"Man how can she do that?", Ron asked the other two.

"I dunno", Harry and Ginny said together.

"Is she not the least bit curious?", Ginny said string over at Hermione.

"Apparently not", Harry said.

"Ya well… she does that a lot doesn't she?", Ron asked.

"Ya a bit too much", Ginny replied.

"I don't know how she can like friggin homework so much though", Ron said.

"Ya I know it's so fucking boring", Harry replied.

"Well it's up to her what she wants to do while we wait for the answer", Ginny said.

"True it's better than doing nothing like we are", Harry replied.

"I can't wait until we find out what the fuck is going on", Ron mumbled.

"Ya I know", Harry and Ginny said.

"Hey Ron do you wanna play wizards chess?", Harry asked him.

"Ya but what about Ginny?", Ron asked.

"She can be on a team with me", Harry said.

"Of course only if you want to", He reassured her.

"Ya sure why not", Ginny said.

"Cool", Harry said as he got up to get his wizards chess board and peaces.

"Hey when did you get that mate?", Ron asked him surprised.

"HEY!", Ron yelled

"What the fuck… why did you yell like that?", Harry asked him.

"That's the new edition of wizards chess and it's all glass the board and the peaces", Ron said in a surprised voice.

"Ya I know", Harry said still a little frightened of Ron scaring the shit out of him by screaming like that.

"I got it in Diagon Ally", He told Ron.

"Well that is so cool… can't wait to play it", Ron said.

"Well let's set it up then", Harry said.

"Ok", Ron said running over to the table that they were gonna play on.

"Alright so what color do you wanna be black or red?", Harry asked Ron.

"I'll be red please", Ron replied.

"Yep that's fine… Ok so I'm black so I go first then", Harry said.

"Okay, fine", Ron said.

After the game of wizards chess they decided to see how far Hermione got in her homework. And then Harry asked Ron if he can talk to him up in the dormitory alone for a second and Ron agreed and followed Harry.

"What's up mate?", Ron asked him.

"Ok…", Harry started.

"Well…", Harry said.

"I just wanted to get your approval", He said.

"Approval of what mate?", Ron asked him looking a little frightened.

"If I could date Ginny", Harry finally managed to say.

"Did I hear right?', Ron asked.

"Ya I wanted your approval to if I can ask Ginny out later after we have supper", Harry finished.

"Go for it mate", Ron said.

"You don't need my approval for that", Ron told him.

"Well I still wanted to make sure it was ok for you if I dated your sister that's all", Harry told Ron.

"Ya I don't fucking care do what ever you want", Ron said.

"Ok thanks Ron", Harry said.

"Ya I wouldn't mind being your brother-in-law if you guys lasted long enough to get married", Ron said.

"Ok", Harry said trying not to laugh at this remark.

"We probably will last that long", Harry reassured him.

"Hey you want a snack?", Harry asked him opening his trunk.

"How the hell did you get all of those mate?", Ron asked.

"I raided my aunt and uncles kitchen", Harry said.

"Well then", Ron said.

"Ya they thought that they had mice taking all of there food", Harry told Ron.

"And I just played along with it", Harry said roaring with laughter now.

"I see… ya sure I guess I'll have a snack what you got?", Ron asked.

"Lots but don't forget it's muggle food but it's really really good… take your pick", Harry said.

"Anything I want?", Ron asked unsure.

"Ya anything", Harry said.

"Ok um…"

"What are potato chips?", Ron asked.

"Here try one", Harry handed him one big regular potato chip.

"Mmmm…"

"Yummy", Ron said finishing off his chip.

"That was really good", Ron told Harry.

"Ya and in muggle stores they have a whole bunch of different kinds", Harry told Ron.

"Wow I can't believe how good these are", Ron said munching on more chips.

"Well you can bring the bag back to the common room and let Ginny try them too", Harry said making his way for the door.

"Ok", Ron said hurrying after Harry.

Harry turned around abruptly and scared Ron half to death.

"Don't tell anyone what I asked you or what we talked about", Harry said to Ron.

"Ya I know", Ron reassured Harry.

"Ok lets go", Harry said to Ron and they hurried down to the common room.

"What took you guys so long", Ginny asked them when they came downstairs.

"I was giving Ron a snack man he really loves this muggle that I stole from my aunt and uncle here try some", Harry told Ginny.

"What are they?", Ginny asked.

"Potato chips", Ron told her

"They're really really good", Harry reassured her.

"Mmmm… they are really good", Ginny said.

"Hey where did Hermione go?" Harry asked Ginny.

"She got hungry so she went to see if they would let her into the Great Hall for some food", Ginny told them.

"Oh ok", Ron said.

Harry leaned over and whispered in Ron's ear.

"When should I ask her", he said.

"When you said before after supper", Ron whispered back in Harry's ear.

Just then Hermione came bursting into the common room.

"Jesus Christ Hermione what the hell is wrong with you?" Ron asked her.

"I FOUND OUT WHAT HAPPENED!", she screamed.

"Well…", the three of them said.

"THE DARK MARK WAS PUT INTO THE SKY RIGHT OUTSIDE THE FUCKING GROUNDS!", she screamed.

"Holy shit then why isn't anyone back in the common room yet", Harry spat out.

"I dunno", Hermione said.

"Hermione sit the fuck down and catch your fucking breath", Harry told her.

"Well I have my trunk full of muggle food if we get hungry we should be safe in hear", Harry told everyone.

"Hermione did you get some food?', Harry asked her.

"No", she told him.

"Be right back I'll go and get my trunk and you can pick something out of it", Harry told her.

"Ok thank you so much Harry", Hermione yelled after him.

"No problem", he yelled back down.

Harry came running downstairs with his whole trunk and took it over to his favourite chair. After he sat down and Ron sat down beside him Harry whispered something I his ear again.

"Should I ask her now?", he asked Ron.

"If you want mate", Ron said to Harry.

"Ya I think I will", Harry told his best mate in the world.

"Ummmm… Ginny?", Harry hesitated.

"Ya", she said.

"I waned to ask you something", He said still hesitating.

"I'm listening", she said.

"Ummmm…".

"What Harry?", she asked.

"I was wondering if you would….."

"Waiting", she said.

"Bemygirlfriend", he said so fast no one understood.

"Huh", Ginny said looking confused.

"Be my girlfriend", he finished looking really embarrassed.

"Yes!", she screamed and it took Harry out of his little daze.

Then Ginny came over and sat on the other side of him on the other chair.

"Really?", he asked.

"Ya I've been waiting so long for this moment", she told him.

"Sorry it took so long", Harry said.

"That's ok", she said.

"Now everyone comes back", Ron said over all of the noise from the people coming in through the portrait whole.

"Ya now you can go and brag to your friends that your going out with me", he said to his new girlfriend.

"Ok", she said and ran towards her friends.

"Man how long has she exactly waited for this moment?', Harry asked Ron.

"Since she met you so five years", Ron told his best mate.

"Damn if only I had known", he said. Then I would of asked her out sooner", he finished his sentence.

"Oh well she's really happy now though", Hermione said.

"True", Harry agreed.

Just then Ginny came running back to their corner in an extremely happy mood. She sat down in the same chair as before and grabbed a piece of muggle food.

"Well all of my friends are happy to hear about us", Ginny told Harry.

"Well that's good", Harry told her.

"Shall we go and send an owl to your family then?", Harry asked her.

"Ya sounds like a good idea", Ginny agreed.

"Are you guys coming?", Harry and Ginny asked the other two.

"Ya why not", they agreed.

"Ok let's go then", Ginny said to them.

They left the common room and they headed up to the Owlery for Hedwig.

"Do you have a quill and a piece of parchment?", Ginny asked the other three.

"Ya here", Ron gave her what she asked for.

_Dear mum,_

_Hi it's Ginny. I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that someone set the Dark Mark into the sky write outside the Hogwarts grounds. The good news is that Harry and I are going out now. We're boyfriend and Girlfriend. Ron doesn't have a girlfriend yet and as far as I know Hermione doesn't have a boyfriend yet either. Also at the beginning of the year Draco Malfoy told us that he is actually just like Hermione, a muggle born and he was adopted so he wanted to know if we wanted to be his friends and we thought about it and we said yes because he seems so lonely. Though he has to work for our trust and friendship. His friends found out that he was actually muggle born and they aren't aloud to be friends with him anymore. And they beat the hell out of him and he had to stay in the hospital wing for a few days._

_Please write back and let me know what you think of everything that we told you._

_Love: Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione _

"Should we really send this with Hedwig?" Ginny asked.

"No you're probably right, besides that, I don't even see her", Harry said so they just used one of the brown barn owls that the school owns.

"Safe flight", they all said to the owl.

On their way back to the common room they ran into Draco and they the Room of Requirement. Ginny sat on Harry's lap and Draco and Hermione decided to tell the others that they were going out.

"Ummmm… guys?" Hermione said.

"Ya", everyone said at the same time.

"I have something to tell you", she said.

"Ya and we're listening", they all told her.

"Go on", Ginny said.

"Ok. Well I do have a boyfriend", she spat out.

"WHO?!", they all screamed at her except for Ginny because she already knew.

"Draco", no one understood because she said it so fast.

"Who", they all said.

"Draco", she said slowly.

"What?", they all said sounding confused.

"I – SAID – DRACO", she said really loudly and slowly.

"Oh that's what we thought", they told Hermione.

"And when did this happen?",

"Last night when he wanted to talk to me alone".

"Oh, we see", they said.

"So now I don't have to hide it", she said and she went and sat on Draco's lap.

"Ron don't worry we're gonna find you someone", Ginny and Hermione told him because he looked upset that his sister, two friends and ex enemy have a partner.

"Ya definitely Ron", Harry reassured him.

"Ya ok", Ron said. "Well I'm a little tired so I'm gonna head back to the common room", Ron told them all.

"Ok, we'll be back there soon ok?", Harry asked.

"Ya whatever", Ron said and left the room.

"We really need to find him someone", Hermione said.

"Ya I agree", Draco said.

"Us two", Harry and Ginny agreed as well.

"Ok well we better head back to our common rooms", Ginny said.

"We'll meet you there Hermione", Harry said.

"Ya ok", Hermione said.

Ginny and Harry walked back to the common room holding hands and talking about who they can hook Ron up with.

"I think we should aim for someone in our house though", Ginny told Harry.

"Ya you're right", Harry agreed.

When they got back to the common room Ron wasn't there. They sat down on the couch in front of the fire and then Ron came down from the dormitory.

"Hey Ron", Harry said.

"Where's Hermione?", Ron asked.

"Still with Draco", Ginny told him.

"Alright, well when did you guys get back?", Ron asked them.

"About ten minutes ago", they told Ron.

"Hey Gin did you tell Fred and George about us?", Harry asked her.

"Nope not yet", she replied.

"Well we know now", Fred and George said.

"Where the hell did you two come from!", Ginny yelled.

"Just came down from the dormitory", they said.

"Oh… well surprise", Harry said.

"Ya we're surprised", Fred said.

"Well i'm off to bed", Ginny said. "Goodnight".

"Ya me two", Harry yawned.

"Goodnight you three", he said before disappearing up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

"Ya I think we all should get into bed", George said.

"Goodnight", Ron said.

"Goodnight", Fred and George said.

The next morning was Saturday so it was finally the weekend after a long first week back. Down in the common room Harry and Ginny were sitting together and the brown barn owl wrapped on the window with its beak. Ginny went and opened the window and grabbed the letter. Ron and Hermione were sitting in two chairs opposite the couch.

"It's from mum!", she yelled. She opened the letter and read:

_Dear Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione,_

_It's so nice to hear from you four I heard about the Dark Mark and I've been worried sick. CONGRATULATIONS HARRY AND GINNY! I'm so glad to hear that you guys are together. Now about this whole Draco Malfoy situation. I don't care that you guys are friends with him but your father is quite upset but he still approves. Now Ron_ _it's ok if you don't have a girlfriend you will find someone and the same to you Hermione you will find a boyfriend and I wish you two the best._

_Love, mum_

"Should we send back to her and tell her about you and Draco?", Ginny asked Hermione.

"Ya if you want", Hermione said.

_Dear mum,_

_It turns out that Hermione does have a boyfriend. She's going out with Draco Malfoy and we're trying to find Ron a girlfriend. _

_Love, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione_

The brown barn owl was still sitting there waiting to see if they were gonna reply. So they gave the short letter to the barn owl and it set off to The Burrow again.

"Well what do you think is gonna happen with the Dark Mark being put into the sky yesterday?", Ron asked the others.

"Dunno", they all said at the same time.

"Shall we go to The Secret Place?" Harry and Ginny asked the other two.

"Ya let's go, how will we tell Draco?", Hermione whispered.

"Ya we'll have to figure out what to do", Ron said.

"I'll just go and send an owl", Hermione said.

"I'll meet you there", she added.

"Ya ok", the three of them said and headed off.


	7. The Room Setup

The Room Setup

Harry, Ron and Ginny headed up to the Room of Requirement and when they got there Hermione and Draco were sitting on one of the couches.

"Hey", Ron said as he entered.

"Hey, I ran into Draco on the way up to the owlery and we came right to here", Hermione said.

"Oh ok then", Harry, Ron and Ginny said together.

"So what do you all want to do?" Ginny asked them.

"I dunno", Harry said while Ginny came over and sat on his lap.

"What is there to do?", Draco said smiling at Hermione who was also sitting on her loved ones lap.

"I'm sure we can find something", Ron said

"Ron we're gonna find you a girlfriend really soon", Everyone reassured him.

"Well good luck with that", Ron said.

"Well we think we know who", Hermione and Ginny said all excited.

"Ya who then?", Ron asked in disbelief.

"A girl named Ashlynn Cantis", Hermione said.

"Ya she's in 6th year as well. She's new this year though", Ginny told Ron.

"And she told us that she thinks you're cute. Another good thing is that she doesn't know about the bad blood between Slytherins and Gryffindors. Yet anyway", Hermione finished catching a breath.

"Really?" Ron asked again in disbelief.

"Ya", they screamed.

"Well you two can asked her out for me if you want", Ron assured them.

"Yay" they said and ran out of the room to find Ashlynn.

Ginny and Hermione walked into the common room and found Ashlynn sitting all by herself.

"Hey Ashlynn, Ron wants to know if you'll go out with him", Ginny said.

"Yes!" Ashlynn screamed.

"Ok then follow us", Ginny said.

When they got back to the room Ron jumped up and said: "Oh my god""

"What", everyone said together.

"Ashlynn said yes Ron", Ginny told him.

"That's cool", Ron said.

"Yep", Ashlynn said as she blushed and walked over and sat down beside Ron on the third couch.

"If we ever need privacy we should summon the room to have three separate rooms you know just in case", Hermione suggested.

"Ya you're totally right", Ginny and Ashlynn agreed.

"Holy shit look at the time", Ashlynn said. "I've never been out of the common room this late", she added.

"Well you better get used to it because we always are", Ron told her.

"Okay I can live with that", she told everyone.

"But it is getting really late", Hermione said.

"Ya we should head back to our common rooms", Ginny agreed.

So Hermione said good-bye to Draco and Hermione along with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Ashlynn all headed back to the Gryffindor common room while Draco headed back to the Slytherin common room.

The next day everyone woke up and headed down for breakfast earlier than usual for a Sunday morning. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all sat in there usual seats and Ashlynn joined them shortly after.

"Well good-morning", she said as she sat down beside her new boyfriend.

"Good-morning to you too", Ron said.

"How is everyone this morning?" Ashlynn asked with a yawn.

"We're all fine today thank-you for asking, and yourself?" Harry said.

"I'm fine as well", she replied.

"Hey Ashlynn are you up to going to the same room as last night with us?", Ginny asked.

"Ya sure", she said.

"Okay well we're going when we're done breakfast", Hermione told her.

"Okay I'll meet you four there then", she told them helping herself to some bacon and eggs.

They all finished there breakfast and were starting to head out to go to the Room of Requirement.

"I can put a charm on the door so only us six will be able to get in here and no one else will even be able to see the door", Hermione said.

"Thats good", Ashlynn and Ginny said together.

"Ya it is", the three boys agreed.

"Okay so we'll meet here every night and summon the room together and I've just put the charm on the door", Hermione finished her sentence while trying to catch her breath.

"Oh ya we don't have to summon the room everytime by the way", Hermione said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because the charm I put on the room enables it to actually stay like this and the door will stay visible but only to us six", Hermione finished.

"Okay, shall we decorate?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. We could do one couch Green and one chair silver. Then one couch red and one chair gold. Then we have one more couch and chair. What colors?" Hermione said.

"I like blue", Ginny said. "Who likes blue?" Everyone raised there hand. "Okay, so the couch blue. The chair black?" Everyone nodded.

"Alright. Stand back and I'll do it", Hermione said. 2 minutes later and it was done. They decided to re-do the walls white.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short. I didn't have anything else to write. Please read & review.**


	8. Something Is Discovered

Something Is Discovered

The next day Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all headed down to breakfast only to find that the great hall isn't open. They asked people why it wasn't open and no one knew why. All of a sudden a medical team from St. Mungo's for Magical Maladies and Injuries came in and went straight into the great hall. Then everyone started screaming and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all squeezed to the front of the crowd to find out why everyone was screaming. A young male of about age 16 was floating out of the great hall on a stretcher.

"OH MY GOD!" Ginny screamed.

No one knew which student had gone missing and this day was the day that everyone found out.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" they heard the girlfriend of the young 6th year boy scream and start crying.

"I can't believe this", Hermione said.

"This is so unbelievable", Harry and Ron said.

"He was such a sweet boy", Hermione whimpered

"Poor Parvati", Ginny said looking over at the crying girl.

"I wonder how this happened", Harry said.

"Voldemort", Harry said and surprisingly no one flinched at the sound of his name.

"Oh your probably right", Ginny said going over to stand with Harry.

"Oh there's Ashlynn Ron", Hermione said.

"Ya but i'm gonna let her comfort her friend for right now", Ron said sympathetically.

"Oh that's very sweet Ron", Hermione and Ginny said.

"You know what let's go to the Room of Requirement", Hermione said.

"If Ashlynn wants to come she knows where to meet us", Hermione finished.

"Ya ok let's go", everyone agreed.

When they entered the room Draco was already sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"Did you here what happened?" Hermione asked him going to sit on his lap.

"No what?" Draco asked.

"They found the student that went missing in the great hall DEAD!" Hermione screamed and broke down into tears.

"Did you see who it was?" Draco asked.

"It - was", Hermione started to say between sobs.

"I'm listening", Draco said.

"It - was", Hermione tried to say again.

"DEAN THOMAS!" Hermione screamed.

"What?" Draco said cradling Hermione.

"Ya he looked really horrible", Harry added wrapping his arms around Ginny who just sat down on his lap and started sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh..........." Draco and Harry whispered to their loved ones.

All three girls finally calmed down.

When Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Ashlynn all got back to the Gryffindor common room there was no one talking at all but just sitting there in grief of the loss.

"I can't believe what has happened", Ginny said.

"I know", the other four agreed.

"Let's just hope nothing like this happens again", Hermione said.

"Ok well we're gonna go and head up to bed it's getting a little late night", the girls said.

"Night", the two boys said to them and then headed off to bed themselves.

The next day the great hall was open again and everyone piled in for breakfast early in the morning.

**A/N: Again, sorry this chapter is so short.**


	9. The Threat

The Threat

As they were walking up the stairs to the Room of Requirement they heard a weeping sound coming from the abandoned girls' washroom. They went inside to find that Moaning Myrtle weeping in front of the sink.

"Myrtle what's wrong this time?" Ron asked.

"Someone was just in here muttering something about burning this school to the ground, and this is my only home", Myrtle said whaling so loud that it echoed around the whole bathroom.

"Uh oh that's not good, not good at all", Hermione and Ginny said together.

"We should go and report this to Dumbledore", Ron said.

"Oh most definitely", Ginny said.

On their way up to Dumbledore's office they unfortunately ran into Peeves the Poltergeist, who obviously started to throw objects at them.

"PEEVES FUCK OFF!" Ron screamed.

"Ron no need for the language, Peeves we have something urgent for Professor Dumbledore to know", Hermione said quickly out of breath from dodging out of the way of what Peeves was throwing.

Peeves finally moved out of the way to let them through but it wasn't easy convincing him.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Enter", they heard the deep smooth voice of Dumbledore say.

"Professor Dumbledore Moaning Myrtle just told us something we think you need to hear", Harry said very fast.

"Does it have anything to do with someone saying that they are going to burn this school down to the ground?" Dumbledore asked them.

"How did you know Professor?" Ron asked.

"Myrtle came and told me about five minutes ago", Dumbledore replied.

"Oh ok, we would have been here earlier but Peeves held us up", Hermione told Dumbledore.

"Well soon i'm going to have to send Peeves on his way if he keeps stopping students in the halls", Dumbledore told them.

"Okay. Well we're going to go", Ron said. "Good-bye".

"Yes goodbye Professor", Harry, Ginny and Hermione said at the same time.

"Goodbye".

On their way up to the Room of Requirement they ran into Draco and Ashlynn.

"Hey guys", Harry said.

"You know I think we should let our secret out about all of us being friends and who we're dating", Harry said to everyone.

"Ya I think you're right", Draco said.

"Ya definitely", Hermione agreed.

"Okay", she agreed.

The next day the six of them met up in the Room of Requirement and they all walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast together. People were stopping and staring at them.

The whole school found out about Draco and no one was afraid of him anymore. Not as much anyway. And that's the way he preferred it. He never wanted to listen to his father. He never really thought he was a Malfoy. He didn't have a cold heart like his father, and everyone at Hogwarts thought he did. In truth he was sick of it by his third year. But he didn't want his 'father' to kill him or something if he made friends with anyone that wasn't in Slytherin house.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short also. I've had a mild case of writers block so I haven't been able to come up with much ideas lately. They used to just flow through my head.**


End file.
